


间

by Mameko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mameko/pseuds/Mameko
Summary: 尹净汉洪知秀夫胜宽性转预警 年龄操作预警大背景是韩率是澈汉儿子澈汉98最后会是he hozi纯朋友 hozi佑灰8DK忙内类似于NPC的角色每一章都是一个人一天的视角内容涉及：师生恋、出轨、忘年恋、早恋。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. 妻子

2034年10月4日

“【丝芙澜旗舰店】感谢您一直以来对我店的支持与厚爱，在您生日到来之时，愿我们的祝福像一朵鲜花，盛开在您的蓝天下，为您的生日增添一点温馨的情调，为您的快乐增添一片美丽的光彩！在这个充满喜悦的日子里，衷心祝愿您健康快乐，万事如意，祝您生日快乐！我店现推出8888套餐…“

什么呀，是条美妆店的广告短信。本来就不愉快的心情又不明朗了一些，三十分钟前给崔胜澈发了条kakao talk，问他今天回不回家吃晚饭。平常虽然只会简短地的从他那里收到“回“或者“不回，你跟儿子吃吧。”，但是从来没有这么久没有回复过。那我就当你不回家吃晚饭了，你可以饿着，但是儿子需要我做饭。

可是今天是我生日啊。纪念日的时候你和我说公司太忙，部下都需要你走不开，我可以理解，纪念日不过就不过了，我也不是个那么注重仪式感的人。但是结婚也算是有十六年，算上曾经谈恋爱的日子也有二十年了，日子真的要过的平淡到生日都不记得吗？

超市冷冻柜好像有点故障，刚拿出一包速食海带汤后，手指尖沾了点袋子上的水汽。真的太冷了，今年的冬天来的过于的早，才十月初就已经快有下雪的迹象，超市的室内供暖还没有跟上天气的脚步，一滴水从指尖冷到了心里。我盯着冷柜玻璃门倒影里的自己，眼角已经明显又多了几道皱纹，今天过去就已经三十九了啊。上次和知秀一起去美容院还被她笑话了，明明是同龄人自己却以肉眼可见的速度在衰老，鱼尾纹啊，法令纹什么的越来越明显。时间就像是把知秀忘了一样，这么多年没什么变化还像以前那个女大学生，虽然她这么多年没遇到合适能在一起过日子的人，也没有孩子，但是她好像一直都过的很自在，没有太在男人的事情上费过心。我这么想我大学的好朋友是不是不太好？不是，我没有觉得她没结婚不好的意思，相反我还挺羡慕她的，自由自在，在高中当老师天天一群女孩围着她，喊她美女老师，而且想做什么就去做什么，和各种各样的人谈恋爱，不用等着伺候不回消息的大爷和青春期的臭小子。

手机的短信声把短暂神游的我拉回了现实，是臭小子催我回家的短信。

“妈，你怎么还没回来，我要饿死了。”我无奈，有自己处理不了的事情了才想起妈妈，但总归是自己的亲生骨肉不是么，心里嫌弃着还是会担心这个小孩。韩率今年上了高一，男孩子发育的晚，这一年就像吃了火箭一样，一下子长得比我高了甚至快超过他爹。青春期叛逆也按部就班的来临，天天塞着耳机抱着手机戳戳戳，是有女朋友了吗，餐桌上问他几句高中过的怎么样也是含糊其辞，每天吃完晚饭就把自己锁在屋里不知道在干什么。说来可笑，多亏知秀是他的英语老师，要不我可能不知道自己亲生儿子的行踪动态。我溜达到旁边的生鲜区，准备买点鱼和虾给他做海鲜汤，前两天刚吵着要吃来的。

晚上七点，从超市回了家，他爹还是没回我短信，大概在主持开会加班吧。进了家门臭小子在和他同学连线打游戏，听到我进来头也不抬瘫在沙发上开始撒娇“妈我好饿”。刚想喘一口气的想法破灭了，虽然早就不是那个五官皱皱巴巴没有奶吃就哭的小包子了，但是臭小子跟妈妈撒娇永远是我的弱点，也可能就是所谓的母性吧。直到今天我都怀疑母性这种东西是否真正存在于我身上，刚生完他除了胜澈其他人都围着婴儿床的场景还历历在目，太可悲了，明明最痛的最难过的是我，但是不是应该知足至少还有自己老公陪着。所以对于自己儿子，我一开始是不愿意面对的，甚至有点嫉妒这个从我肚子里掉出来小怪物能得到那么多的爱，更何况母性，怕是一丁点都没有。他承载了太多上一辈人的期待出世，但根本没什么人在乎把他带来这个世界的我，当然啦，除了胜澈。

胜澈胜澈胜澈，怎么脑子里都是这个工作狂。果然处理海鲜的时候不能胡思乱想，切到手了痛的还是自己。还好，伤口不大，用水冲冲就没事了。怕臭小子等急了，赶快把海鲜汤做上，拿点小菜，再给自己做一碗海带汤就当庆祝生日了。

我不怎么会做饭，当臭小子看到海鲜汤开心到笑的和他三岁一模一样的时候，我仿佛又穿越回了过去，确切的说不是他三岁的时候，可能要再大一些，在同龄小男生都拒绝和妈妈拥抱的年纪，我的小男子汉不仅会在幼儿园放学的时候冲上来扑到我怀里，还会给我一个大大的啵啵。这些过去的美好大多都被青春期带走了，上次他主动愿意和我拥抱还是初中毕业典礼的时候。

大概是看到我给自己准备的海带汤了，臭小子下意识的跟我说了句妈妈生日快乐，甚至有点迟疑。行吧，我接受这个祝福大概还是因为臭小子吃完饭过来抱了抱我，看得出今天我生日但他爹不在，气压有点低，他就识相的帮我刷完碗，捣鼓着手机进屋了。客厅又剩下我一个人了，和每一天没有什么不同，只是今天觉得特别累。前半部分人生献给了学习，后来和崔胜澈开心了几年就开始考虑孩子，心里装的全是孩子和这个家，还要去外面工作，好像已经忘了要考虑自己。等孩子长大了，老公不在家了，回过头来才发现自己忙碌了半辈子其实一无所有。每次和知秀见面，她也总是劝我要给自己找点乐子，不要活得像替别人在活。我苦笑，我也想，但是我做不到。

又是熟悉的手机信息铃声。我以为是崔胜澈来的短信，但是不是。

“姐姐！生日快乐！要记得喝海带汤噢！我们team给姐姐准备了生日礼物，但是今天出外勤了，明天上班给您拿过去。“ 三十九岁第一条正经的祝福来自于自己部门刚入职不久的应届毕业生，金珉奎。小孩刚二十三岁，个子高的都要一米九了，不知道自己儿子这段时间疯长个子，以后会不会也这么高。脸是特别受欢迎的类型，再加上小麦色的皮肤，是足矣让市场部这个尼姑庵里的未婚姑娘们都沸腾的程度。之前入职第一天这群小姑娘们就没大没小的，明目张胆的在面前谈论人家身材，还把小伙子整的怪尴尬的，我就去劝了一嘴嘛，人家刚毕业刚来，你们能不能别这么如狼似虎的把孩子吓着。一群姑娘说着“净汉姐，你不懂，到手的鸭子不能飞了。”我心里偷笑，这比喻仿佛是在骂人，但是作为上司表情又不能写在脸上。珉奎呢，本来就黑了点，一尴尬害羞就是黑里透红。一想到这天我就能笑出声来，当时他特委屈看着我跟我说“谢谢姐姐。“脑袋上仿佛有两只隐形的狗狗耳朵耷拉着。啊，狗狗，前几天刷到的ins里讲现在年轻姑娘喜欢狗狗相的男生，我想大概就是珉奎这种，非要比喻的话，我觉得像拉布拉多，块头大，还有活力，能带动整个办公室的气氛。或者有的时候来拜托我教他和别人谈合同的时候，那个眼神太可爱了连我也拒绝不了，就有一种似曾相识的感觉，嗯…我想到了，崔胜澈以前也总这么盯着我，那可真是太久以前了，那个时候你要说一个男生狗狗相，他可能还以为你在骂他哈哈哈。他自从熬过了最难的日子得到了提拔后，赚的倒是更多了，但是我能和他在一起耍废的日子也少了。可能我现在生活条件很好，这么想就有点自私，但是我宁愿他少挣点，我们一家三个人在一起的时间能多一点。

呀，崔胜澈，你今天什么时候回家。  
我想你了。


	2. 高中生

2034年10月4日  
放学的时候，知秀姐姐把我拦在教室门口，不对，她强调了好几遍，在学校的时候不能叫她姐姐。

知秀老师，我在心中默念。她跟我讲，今天是你妈妈生日，记得回去祝她生日快乐。

今天是我妈生日，我当然有记得。

但是在知秀姐姐面前，我小嫌弃的表情不能被她看到，换上我的标准笑容：“谢谢老师提醒，我先替我妈向您问好。“知秀姐姐是我爹我妈的大学同学，跟我妈姐妹情很好。从我有记忆开始她就经常来我家做客，有去世界各地旅行给我带回来的土产，还会在我妈不注意的时候偷偷塞给我糖和小礼物什么的。初中我运动神经比较好，拿到学校运动会第一名后，知秀姐姐笑着揉我的头说着“我们韩率真棒。”可能是我人生中第一次心动的瞬间。我从小接触的女生并不多，再加上妈妈从小跟我强调不要早恋，知秀姐姐一直是我唯一的女神。

明明跟我爸妈一辈的人我却一直在叫她姐姐，因为她真的太漂亮太年轻了，我看过他们大学毕业照，知秀姐姐现在跟以前比没有什么变化，硬要我说的话，经过了岁月的沉淀，变得更有女人味了。高一第一节英语课，知秀姐姐穿着齐膝的包臀裙抱着书走进来的时候，我整个人就像瓶被加了曼妥思的可乐一样，手上转的笔啪嚓掉在地上，心里快要爆炸了。我曾经也经常被我妈带着参加她们两个的聚会，穿着瑜伽服在健身的知秀姐姐我见过，穿着超短裙来我家接我妈去酒吧玩的时候我见过，甚至夏天去海滩旅行穿着比基尼的知秀姐姐我也见过。每一种的她我都百看不腻，唯独没见过工作中专注的她，明明只是适当得体的工作装，在我眼里只有大写的禁欲两个字。我彻底盯着讲台看呆了，旁边的小桔子拿胳膊捅了我“想什么呢，表情怪恶心的。“太大意了，我的秘密差点被发现了。我喜欢知秀姐姐，就是那个大我二十三岁的，我爸妈的同窗，我的英语老师，我还没跟任何人讲过，包括她自己，不知道她喜不喜欢我。

回家的路上想着姐姐，我脚下好像走路带风。首尔今年冬天来的特别早，九月底的时候我就把羽绒服都穿上了，今天一整天也都灰蒙蒙的，好像憋着要下雪，这并不影响我的好心情。但是我开门的时候，今天的好日子大概是结束了。我妈过生日，六点了，家里一点准备的迹象也没有，我爹也还没回来，也没人通知我要去外面吃。我给我爹去了一条短信，“我妈今天过生日，早点回来吧。”半天也没等到回复。瘫在沙发上百无聊赖，于是喊上我的学长们，权顺荣和李知勋，一起王者开黑。

小时候我爹跟我讲过，忘了他的生日不要紧，但妈妈的一定要记得。小时候我还不懂这是什么意思，只记得以前妈妈每次过生日阵仗都像公主摆宴，后来大概是我爹太忙了，但也至少会一起出门吃个饭、送个礼物啥的，今年看来老崔是彻底忘了。

太惨了，今晚我爹大概是GG了，六点四十，我小心翼翼给我妈发了条短信试探，还好，七点就到家了。

我妈进门明显不高兴，不知道是因为我不帮她提前准备做饭，还是在生我爹的气。总感觉今天有什么不对劲，但是我想不出来。不过妈妈的海鲜汤还是以往的好喝，这就够了。饭桌上我小口小口地嘬着汤泡米饭，抬着眼睛悄悄看她，不敢开口。等她把海带汤端上来的时候我如释重负，终于找到了一个能开启对话又不惹她生气的机会。我说，妈妈生日快乐。既然我爹现在不在家，只有我来当家里唯一的男子汉，走过桌对面抱了抱妈妈，她好像没有那么不高兴了，但是抱起来真的很冷。后来餐桌上也没有逼问我在学校过的怎么样。总之，刷个碗，溜回房间才是上上策。

‘姐姐，我妈今天因为我爹没回来好生气。’我拿着冰可乐躺到床上跟知秀姐姐发着kakao talk，看到一秒之内变成已读，不得不承认我有点小激动。  
‘是吗，那你哄哄你妈，我今天得备课不能去陪她。’虽然是短讯，但是我能想象到姐姐笑眼弯弯劝我的样子。  
‘可是要怎么办，我怕我妈又说自己没事，不用我担心，姐姐你教教我吧。’  
一直没有已读的标识出现，我不该应该为秒回这一点甜头就开始激动。姐姐的消息我等不到，我爹也不回我，我妈在客厅我是真的不敢惹。后来，我看着看着网游爽文就睡着了。

第二天凌晨我被冻醒了，才注意到几个小时前姐姐的消息。

‘去抱抱妈妈，她说着没事肯定是难过的，毕竟除了你没人陪她吃生日晚饭嘛。倒没有什么特殊的方法，但我相信我们韩率一定可以哄好妈妈的是不是(´･ω･`)？’

我们韩率。

凌晨四点，我的心里像是抹了蜜。


	3. 阿佛洛狄忒

2034年10月4日  
“…奉主耶稣基督的名祷告，阿门。“

清晨的祷告结束的那一刻，手机也同时亮起。

‘今天下午有排课吗，有空出来坐坐？’来信人崔胜澈。

我又疑惑地确认了一遍日期，十月四日，是净汉的生日没错，他难道不应该提前下班回家陪老婆吗。

‘怎么，家庭关系又不和睦了？’毒舌的本质在我身上贯彻到底，不是有意嫌弃，但是他们家那位一有问题就会找我促膝长谈，两人之间有什么磕磕碰碰，小摩擦，作为快二十年的老朋友，其实我知道的七七八八，家常便饭罢了。

信息很快变成已读，接着发过来的是一长串省略号，‘不是，真的有事相求。‘崔胜澈能说出求我的时候可不多，上次可能还是尹净汉怀孩子的时候。我也不想再兜圈子逗他，毕竟看起来真的挺急的，不然也不会单独把我喊出来。打开邮箱日历再次确认了今天下午没课，跟他约了下午三点在他公司附近的咖啡厅见面。天气预报说今天可能有雪，还是以防外一带上把伞，在门口的全身镜最后好好打理下风衣，把皮革绳子被我戴到有点起毛的月光石项链掖到毛衣的内搭里面，抿抿嘴上的口红确认涂的不会太鲜艳才好出门。

今天不仅要见到大崔，还有他儿子班上的课。不知道他记不记得今天妈妈生日。小时候还是个粘着妈妈和我的跟屁虫，初中学业太忙，偶尔见面也就是给他补补英语。

也挺巧的，韩率高中考来了我们学校，还是英语实验班，不得不说还是很有潜力的，毕竟他们家两口子都挺忙的，全靠孩子自己自律。作为老朋友，更何况跟着“白嫖“云养儿子这么多年，多照顾点还是应该的。韩率可以说是遗传了他爸妈外貌上的所有优点，跟他爸一样有几分混血的感觉，眼睛和姐一样也特别有神。开学第一天我观察了一下，半个班的女生都往他座位哪里瞟，尤其是他同桌那个小女孩，我的课上偷偷瞟他我看的一清二楚，思春期的小孩真是有点可爱，小心翼翼地怕自己的小心思被发现。当然也有胆大的，下课一群小姑娘直接围着他桌子问东问西，”同学你叫什么名字呀？“，”我们加个kakao吧！“他倒是无动于衷，有点愣愣的一个一个应着，这点倒是不像他爸，他爸高中的时候可主动了。

是啊，崔胜澈高中的时候可主动了。主动给我带他妈妈亲手做的紫菜包饭当早饭，主动套近乎来问我作业题目怎么解，主动带着我逃课去溜冰场疯玩，主动问我要不要做他的女朋友。

洪知秀，2034年，你快39了，不是当年就说好已经过了这个坎了吗？

我又在课上给学生互相练对话的时间走神了，回过神来的瞬间撑着讲台冷汗直冒，危险的想法就好像我是破坏别人家庭的第三者，还是个黏着人家两口子二十年的狗皮膏药。努力把非分之想从脑海里抹去抬起头，猛地抬起头，对上的是讲台下没有做对话练习的崔韩率大大的的笑脸，我有点恍惚这个世界是真实的吗，用嘴型教育他快去和同桌念课本上的对话，他笑笑使劲点了点头才和同桌开始练习。

“知秀姐姐你还好吗，刚才你脸色好像很不好的样子。”一下课这个小鬼就凑过来问了，今天没有其他人下课堵我来问问题，我收拾着手里的教案抬头勉强笑着看他，“没事哦，可能是没吃早饭有点低血糖。还有，学校里不要叫我姐姐，叫老师知道吗？“

“好的老师，那老师以后要记得吃早饭。“小孩努努嘴，说完又笑的很开朗跑回座位。说真的我想抓住他好好问问你到底是不是故意的看我笑话，可是小孩明明很无辜。

全是我胡思乱想罢了，收拾好的瞬间我恨不得能直接从教室消失，跑的越快越好。

晕的那一下我的确有点低血糖，反正待会要去咖啡馆见面，我收拾收拾先提前一个小时过去吃点。还好崔胜澈公司不远，远点的话怕是要他来半路上给我叫辆救护车把饿晕的我抬走。

咖啡馆不是什么正经吃正餐的地方，我吃完最后一口三明治，崔胜澈正好按时推门进来了。 他看起来真的太累了，好几天没睡觉加班的感觉。看到我也没有打招呼直接走过来坐到了我对面，拒绝了服务生递过来的菜单，“那我就开门见山直接跟你说了。“

我懵逼，甚至还没来得及把嘴边的面包屑擦掉，大概看起来很狼狈。

“就是，嗯，今天净汉过生日，你也知道。你帮我想想我该送她点什么，我太忙了最近实在没空去想。“

哈？莫名其妙，我还以为有什么天塌下来的大事需要我特意跑来一趟。大人，又是熟人之间对话的好处就是，互相知根知底没什么藏着掖着，我满脸写着不爽，不像在他儿子面前还要装模做样。“所以你叫我出来就是为了给你老婆选礼物？她喜欢什么你去直接问她不就好了。比起问我你该跟她谈谈心多陪陪她，又不是高中生…“本来我无语的有些想笑，提到高中生三个字我又无意识模糊了语气。

他抬头直视了我一眼，压力太了还是垂头丧气地，“我一个月没正点下班回家过了，更别说除了睡觉时间跟她闲聊，每天就是她问我回不回家吃晚饭，仅此而已。之前纪念日我什么也来不及准备，她已经不开心了。“吸了吸鼻子接着补充，”现在能出来挑礼物也是我逃出来的，你就帮我这个忙吧，她也是你好朋友，求你了知秀，好吗。“

我内心尖叫呐喊，我也求求你了崔胜澈！不要拿那种无辜又疲惫的眼神看着我，嘴上还在跟我讨论已婚人士的烦恼。“行行行，走，现在就去旁边的mall我跟你一起挑。“同一天内第二次我想逃离，火速去前台结账。

直男永远是直男，我怀疑他是累的没想法了，还是真的脑子不在这根弦上。我给他推荐了最新的美容仪，还有名牌限量版的合作款丝巾，到最后兜兜转转还是来首饰店选戒指。其实我也不知道戒指的话，净汉会喜欢什么样的款，怪尴尬的，一进店店员还以为我是他老婆来给我选礼物，为了避嫌我自顾自地在旁边随便试戴，等着他挑完结账。真没想到狮子座也会选择困难，我坐在旁边等崔胜澈等到犯困，打了个哈欠揉了揉眼睛，感觉店外远处有两个穿着我们学校校服的小孩猫在角落往这里偷看。为了确认不是我的错觉，我悄悄地眯起眼睛侧头看， 果然是逃课的，甚至还是我带别的年级班里的小孩。权顺荣，和他们班另外一个矮矮的小男孩，叫什么，李知勋。看到我往那边看撒腿就跑了，看来明天要找他们班主任通知一下这件事。

“我选好了，已经结账了。”回过头看见崔胜澈拿着个上面钻石黄豆大的钻戒给我看，“净度还挺高的。”

我一时之间不知道该回答什么好，你想好买钻戒自己直接来买就好了，为什么要叫上我，把我的建议都否决了，最后让我看看别人有老公给买钻戒而我只能自己给自己买，自娱自乐吗？想着想着我鼻子竟然还有点酸。

跟崔胜澈道别后，我一个人坐出租车赶着回学校，今天晚点时候还有课后自习要带。明明刚刚下午而已，虽然今天本来就没有太阳，但是现在天气更阴沉了，好像是要下雪，我把伞落在了办公室没有带出来，希望待会下雪了不要被淋。

十字路口汽车等红灯的间隙，我掏出了衬衫下的月光石项链，包在掌心里摩挲着，漫无目标望着窗外。

我以为你会买石榴石送她的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 根据wiki 结婚三周年的纪念石是月光石 十五周年是红榴石。  
> 澈秀并没有结婚 月光石项链是高中澈送给秀的恋爱三年纪念日礼物。


	4. 大海

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜结尾的神秘男人is who？

2034年10月5日  
今天天气预报说又降温了，但这阻止不了我穿妈妈新给我改好的制服裙上学！妈妈真的心灵手巧，会给我改衣服，做饭也特别棒，尤其是酱蟹，特别好吃！我现在只是会织围巾的水平，将来要是能像妈妈一样贤惠就好了，最好还有个像爸爸一样帅气的老公。

如果能是他就好啦，但是现在不是胡思乱想的时间！差十分钟七点半，快到他出门上学的时间了，为了今天能一起走去上学，我边穿鞋回头朝厨房喊：“妈妈我要迟到了不带早饭了！”出门前顺手往校服外套的兜里揣了一把橘子，是外婆寄来的老家土产。

推开门的那一刻，我还是低估了首尔的冬天。太冷了，这里完全不像济州岛，冬天来得早，生活节奏很快，最重要的是没有大海。因为爸爸工作的原因，我们一家三口搬到首尔已经一年了，刚来的时候是初三，还没有和同学们熟络起来就匆匆忙忙毕业了，升入高中意味着又是一个全新的开始，导致我对这个城市一直没有什么归属感，一年了还是会怀念济州岛的老家。

直到开学的第一天，见到了我的新同学。我的同桌，崔韩率，他家跟我家在同一个小区，也是待会我要堵着一起上学的那位。我觉得他长得比其他男生要帅一点，好像不止我觉得，开学第一天课间好多同班女生围过来加他kakao talk，我桌前也被水泄不通，有几个长得特别好看的女生还不给我好脸色…但是有一说一，他太像外国人了！导致我真的以为他是美国人或者归国子女之类的，初次打招呼还用尽了毕生所学的口语，磕磕绊绊的问他‘How are you？’，他跟我用韩语讲自己是土生土长的韩国人的时候，大概是我这辈子到现在脸最红的程度吧…权顺荣这个家伙到现在还是会拿这件事嘲笑我!

再加上韩率知道了我是济州岛人后，他们三个男生就开始叫我小橘子。嘛，小橘子也挺可爱的。班上有些女生觉得我有近水楼台先得月的趋势后，就开始搞小团体在女生里孤立我，经常冷不丁的跳出来嘲笑我口音，说我是乡下来的，还嘲笑我的脸颊肉之类的。也还好啦，这点嘲讽我还受得了。也多亏了她们，我现在在班里最好的朋友就是韩率！他对那些女生的反应有些懵懵的，但是我们俩个之间相处的时候就很开朗，她们就更急眼了，甚至让我有种扳回一局的感觉。

我以前觉得首尔没有归属感的一个原因就是没有海。但是韩率就像是我在首尔专属的大海一样，平静的时候像是退潮的期间，闹着一起玩也可以疯疯癫癫，就好像潮水在涨。

除了韩率，其他朋友的话，还有权顺荣和李知勋，是跟韩率玩得好的两个高二的学长，他们初中就是一个学校所以很早就认识，有时候我们也会四个人一起玩。跟男生做朋友的好处就是没有那些乱七八糟的勾心斗角，但是我也不否认友情里夹杂着我其他不能讲出来的小心思。

大风卷着微尘把我刚卷好的刘海吹乱，使劲拿手梳也梳不回刚才的样子，我放弃了搞发型，随手拿蝴蝶结发卡别好。在他家楼下等他不是一次两次了，有时候也会遇到他妈妈上班一起出门，问一句阿姨好。阿姨看起来特别年轻，披肩长发看着就很和蔼可亲。真的不是我爱屋及乌！年轻到要不是出于礼貌，我甚至想喊姐姐的程度。

深呼吸一口冷空气让我变得清醒，好像闻到了要下雪的味道。往单元门里站进避风的同时，正好遇到了刚出门的韩率妈妈。

“阿姨早上好！“我承认我有刻意想在长辈心中留下好印象，先上前一步打了招呼。”胜宽呀，韩率他刚才还没起床呢。今天怪冷的，你要不先去吧，别等他了。“阿姨今天还像往常一样打扮的很好看，但是看起来有点疲惫，善意的笑像是勉强挤出来的。

”没事的阿姨！我再等他一会。“

“那你别着凉，今天怪冷的。“

“谢谢阿姨，知道啦。“

最后的结果就是，我给他发了条kakao talk，没有收到回复就先走了，到了早上最后一节课结束的时候他才回我，跟我讲抱歉让我等了这么久，回笼觉睡过头了。有时候我真的好奇怪，脑内想象了他回笼觉刚睡醒会是什么样子，尤其是平常整齐的头毛睡得像鸡窝，就觉得好可爱好可爱。

午休时间，权顺荣和李知勋学长来我们班找我俩了。顺荣学长看韩率不在，瞬间脸上就好像写着“我知道了不得了的八卦你要不要来一起吃瓜“这几个大字，一路小跑过来把我拽到教室外楼道的角落，知勋学长满脸黑线在后面慢吞吞跟过来，一看就是已经被强行喂过瓜的样子，貌似这瓜的质量还不怎么好。”

“韩率他爸出轨了！“权顺荣小声在我耳边分享秘密，”千真万确，我亲眼看到的。“

我有点不相信自己的耳朵，“这种事还是不要乱讲吧…万一你看错了呢？“

“天，李知勋你给我作证，咱俩一起在商场看到的他爹跟洪老师的是不是！“

“洪老师？我们班英语老师？“这我真的没想到，“韩率不是说过叔叔阿姨和洪老师是大学同学吗？关系好像都很好。”

“我的好妹妹，你见过哪个已婚男人给异性大学同学，还是个单身的异性大学同学买钻戒的吗？”权顺荣苦口婆心地说服我。

“是，见到了他们在挑钻戒没错，我俩甚至那时候还被她发现了在逃课，刚被我们班主任训完。”李知勋看权顺荣唯恐天下不乱的样子，试图解释，“但是权顺荣，你不要因为你爹出轨了就觉得全世界男人都会出轨好不好。“

权顺荣便开始和他拌嘴，俩人在我旁边东一句西一句。我还因为一时之间信息量太大，没有缓过劲来。洪老师，我们都听说过她还没结婚，也没有孩子。因为韩率家里跟她关系好，也看得出来她特别照顾韩率。抛去这些人云亦云，我还记得开学的时候她把我单独叫去办公室，问我来首尔习不习惯、适不适应，有没有交到新朋友，没有的话可以多找韩率玩，或者找她谈心也可以。至少在我这里，我对她印象真的很好。韩率也是，每次他提到洪老师，脸上都笑得发自内心，上她的课也经常举手回答问题。我真的不能想象洪老师会是这样的人。

就在我还被事实冲击的时候，崔韩率刚到学校，走到楼道里看到我们三个。我听到权顺荣在和李知勋在我背后小声嘀咕‘要不要跟韩率讲’。但是看着他走过来跟我们打招呼，好像和平常没有什么不一样，他可能还不知道。

怪不得今天早上，阿姨看起来脸色不好。  
“yo bro们，还有小橘子，“韩率递给我一个外卖袋，”今天早上我的，顺路给你买了炸鸡外带。“

权顺荣上前一步，努力措辞，“韩率啊，最近你有没有觉得家里有什么变化？”

“嗯？什么变化？哥跟知勋哥偷偷来我家搞什么破坏了吗？”

“哎呀，不是，不是这种变化，我跟知勋没去你家。”权顺荣挠挠头，大概是在想要怎么讲这件事，“就是，家庭关系，叔叔阿姨有没有吵架什么的？”

“我爹我妈啊…没吵架啊，不对，我爹最近太忙了都没怎么回家要怎么吵架，也有可能是晚上回的晚，早上走的早，我没见到。”韩率咂咂嘴思考，我看着他‘无知的‘样子很是着急。他继续补充道，“啊，说到这个，昨天我妈过生日我爹没回来，我妈很生气。怎么了吗？”

完蛋，说中了。我从手心开始发凉，抬眼看权顺荣准备怎么解释。他也在和李知勋交换眼神，最后是李知勋开的口，“我跟顺荣昨天遇到叔叔跟洪老师在买钻戒，下午的时候。我们就是…遇见了他们俩而已，你别太往心里去。”

过两秒钟后，韩率脸上写满了平常我们开玩笑说他常有的“美式惊讶”。但是现在这个情况，换谁也笑不出来。

整个下午韩率都很阴沉，一句话没说。期间被不同老师花式点名，也是毫无反应。我悄悄地在桌子下打开手机，给权顺荣发私信。

‘大哥你闯祸了知道吗？‘

‘韩率一下午都像是死了。‘

‘洪老师的英语课他甚至想逃课。‘

我一直没有收到他的回复，最后他是快放学的时候，在我们四个人的群聊里发的消息。

‘今天晚上我妈加班，我们去唱歌怎么样，去的扣1“

‘1‘是崔韩率秒回的。我有点惊讶，偏过头去看他，正好对上了他也在看我，时间静止了一秒，我看到他用嘴型问我去不去。

去啊，为什么不去。我用眼神反问他，顺手也在群里回了个1。

‘那好，知勋也去。放学门口见！‘

到了KTV才发现，真的是谁尴尬谁知道。平常我们四个在一块玩都很咋咋呼呼，今天却冷场冷的不像话。权顺荣为了活跃气氛，从爱神派对开始，一首接着一首唱到黑猫，李知勋也少见的在他旁边附和，假装一起嗨。我和韩率在他们后面的沙发上坐着，韩率大概是在放空，在KTV听歌发呆是他从来没有过的。我尴尬到不知道该安慰他还是跟着一起闹，就愣愣地坐着。这时候权顺荣把麦克风递给我，“我跟知勋不行了，嗓子疼，小橘子你不是合唱团的吗，快上快上。“

我被他们俩推到点歌机前，手无足措，点了一首我一直在听的歌，My Ocean. 是首很慢的歌，原唱男声调也很低，我一直在循环，偶尔也试图模仿原唱的意境，但没想到第一次唱这首歌会是在这种场合。

“在这里 在你的目光里 我露出笑容 你的脸上也带着笑意”

“你是如何呢 我有些胆怯”

“那双小心翼翼去触碰的手 现在紧紧握在掌中”

“如同干涸土地降下的甘霖 仿佛充斥我冬季的春花“

“亲爱的 若是你还有痛苦残留 便承托于这一艘纸船“

“就算满载那痛苦时光也没关系“

“因我的心 我的海洋 都由你填满“

“想与你一起 在同一个梦里“

“并肩同行 想要给你拥抱‘

“我爱你”

唱完最后一个字，结尾还没有放完，我回过头，权顺荣开始欢呼，“不愧是合唱团的主唱！厉害了我们小橘子！有空来我们舞室也给录点能跟着跳舞的片段呗？”

旁边的崔韩率显然没有在放空了，很认真的看着我。我为了缓解不经意间尴尬的对视，不停的点头，“权大哥你说啥就是啥!” 李知勋在一旁不禁扶额，”人家是合唱团的，你瞎起什么哄。“作势要打权顺荣，权顺荣往旁边贴到韩率身边躲过一劫，韩率突然有被吓到后笑了出来，气氛又回到了像平常一样。

太好了，要是刚才继续冷下去，我可不知道该怎么收场。但是韩率的眼神明显告诉我，他有什么想跟我讲。

后来我们四个嗨歌嗨到了快十点，直到妈妈给我发短信问我，这么晚了在哪玩，怎么还不回家，我们四个才结束了今天的聚会。权顺荣和李知勋一致认为女孩子一个人走夜路不安全，正好韩率跟我家一个小区，就由他先送我回去。

回家的路上，因为刚才玩的太嗨了，我有点累，也没有想着要找什么话题。一路上我俩谁都没有第一个打破沉默，直到走了我家单元门口，我已经要转身上楼了，韩率突然叫住了我。

“胜宽呀…“我转过身来，被小区里突然拐进来的车的大灯晃到了眼睛。韩率也回头，用胳膊挡着光，顺势看过去。

我刚想抱怨是什么没素质的人开车，在居民区里还开这么亮的灯。车在韩率家的单元门前停下了，大灯依旧没有关。驾驶位上下来了一个很高、很年轻的男性，他下车走到另一边，把副驾驶的门打开，姿势有些暧昧地把坐在里面一看就喝醉了的女性扶出来。

那个身形我绝对不会认错，几乎每天早上我都会跟她打招呼。逆着光，我认出了那个靠在陌生男性怀里，醉的不省人事的，是韩率妈妈。

但是我晚了一步。

韩率一句疑惑的“妈？”已经脱口而出。那位陌生男性听到后转过头看见了韩率和我。

而我能做的，是在陌生男性回过头后的下一秒，走到韩率旁边踮起脚尖，从背后捂住了他的眼睛。

我的手心，湿湿的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 胜宽在KTV唱的是郑世云的 My Ocean  
> 另外首尔临不临海这个问题… 我看了半天地图应该是不临海的  
> 这么多年没学过地理sry ㅠㅠ


	5. 少年

2034年10月6日

眼睛疼。

好久没有哭过了，几滴眼泪搞得我眼睛辣辣的。当务之急还是要把胜宽送回家。到门口使劲给她妈妈赔不是，不好意思让您女儿这么晚才回来，还好阿姨没有很生气，稍微说了我们两句以后不许玩到这么晚就嘱咐我也早点回家。胜宽也很担心我，安慰了我两句确定我情绪稳定了才道别。

情绪真的稳定了吗？没有。回家吗？还是算了吧，下了楼那个男人的车还停在原地，我怕回去看到我不该看也不能看的.。

仔细想想我之前见过他一次，有次我妈招呼他们部门的人来我家聚会，他也在。除了特别高，在席间被同事姐姐们开玩笑逗地羞红了脸，连他名字我都不记得了。不记得也挺好的。

首尔这几天天气真的很差，凌晨不光雪大，还有风。我的毛线帽都被吹透了，风卷着冰渣子往脸上刮得生疼，犹豫了一下给知秀姐姐发了条kkt，说谎忘带了钥匙能不能去她那里借宿一晚上。我倒要过去看看我爹给她买的钻戒是啥样的，有权顺荣说的鸽子蛋那么大？最坏最坏的情况，说不定我爹也在那呢。

事实就是，我并没有在姐姐家见到我爹，开门的那一刻被自己可笑又可疑的想法蠢到。“怎么半夜才发现没带钥匙啊？吃饭了吗？快进来，外面太冷了。” 穿着一身家居服的姐姐来迎接我，手上毛巾还在擦着没干透的头发，温暖的气息扑面而来。

“吃了一点，跟同学出去玩来的。回去我敲门没人开，我妈估计是睡了。”我做不到撒谎还脸不红心不跳，幸好背对着她在挂脱下的大衣，“我爹大概也还在公司。”我下意识到讲到。

我以为她听到我爹的事情会有啥特别的反应，但是没有。”灶上有刚给你熬了点米粥，自己去盛点吧，冰箱里还有点小菜就着吃。“招呼我来到厨房，她拉了椅子坐下侧着头漫不经心解自己头发打的结。

姐姐家冰箱上贴满了洗出来的照片，基本都是出去玩拍的。其中有很多是出自我手，两家一起出去玩的时候我总会自告奋勇担当摄影师，我爹也乐得清闲把相机甩给我，这样我才有机会偷偷摸摸透过小小的对焦框，明目张胆地与她对视。为了多看她一会我会假装对不了焦，她摆pose等急了嘟着嘴小声埋怨的样子也被我捕捉到了底片里，是我最珍贵的收藏品。

但是现在这上面出现了几张新的拍立得，虽然贴在了边边角角不起眼的位置，还是跟旁边有点泛黄的照片显得格格不入。格格不入的还有照片上亲昵地搂着姐姐肩膀的男人，一个小时前才在我家楼下见过的那位。

我不知道该感叹世界好小，还是该生气。一瞬间的震惊像是夺走了我所有的感官，脑子里只在想这怎么可能呢。打开冰箱假装在翻找，其实只是希望飘出来的冷气能让我冷静下来。

“辣白菜没了吗？”姐姐的声音把我唤醒停止无意义的翻找。

“啊，还有的。”努力平复心情，想着怎么样开口才不会让她感到奇怪来问问她那张拍立得的来历。“又贴了新的照片啊？”

烂透了，怪不得每次夫胜宽都要骂我是直男。质问明显又尴尬到我自己都想逃跑。

“哦那个啊，”姐姐连头都没抬回答我。我赶紧坐下把脸埋在粥碗里，小口小口的抿着为了不让她看到我心虚的样子，“暑假的时候去旅游照的呀，那人还挺有意思的就多聊了聊。”依旧还在漫不经心打理她打了结的头发。

初次见面的人就可以搭上你的肩膀暧昧，而这可能是我一辈子也做不到的事情。

“这样啊。”我假装什么都没有发生自顾自地继续喝着粥，心里只觉得本来不近的距离和她离得越来越远了。

“我太困了先去睡了啊率率，床给你铺好了毛巾就放在浴室了，吃完了你也早点洗洗睡，没几个小时能睡了，还要上学呢。”她终于打理好了缠在一起的头发，肯抬头看着我说话，”别忘了给你妈发条消息告诉她你在我这里。”

只剩我自己在饭桌上等着，等到卧室里没了动静，姐姐应该是睡着了。我轻手轻脚把碗筷洗干净，小心翼翼地把在最角落里的一张拍立得取下来，揣进兜里。

可能以后我再也不能喊你姐姐了，但是我一定要搞清楚他是谁。


End file.
